Resident Supernatural
by landahoymateys
Summary: Resident Evil/Zombie AU. Dean Winchester wakes up one day with none of his recent memories. He's whisked to an underground lab where there may be things still lurking. He's told he works for Umbrella Corp, but how could he work for a company that's done something so evil? Warnings inside. Destiel


_This started out as just a zombie AU with inspirations from Resident Evil, but than I started actually taking a lot more from the movie. IDK how much it will follow the movie in later chapters._

_**Warnings: Excessive violence/gore, character deaths. (Later Chapters)**_

Dean Winchester woke at the bottom of his shower, completely nude (which wasn't that unusual for a shower), with water pouring down his face and into his mouth, and no memory of the past couple years. He pulled himself off of the white tiled floor and wrapped a towel around his waist. He glanced around the white washed room, porcelain toilet, glass sink, medicine cabinet containing personal hygiene items but no prescription bottles with names... None of it was familiar to him. He scrubbed his face with the back of his hand, attempting to either wipe water out of his eyes or memories into his mind. The gold ring on his finger caught his eye- was he married? He couldn't remember ever being in a long term relationship, let alone married.

He wandered out of the bathroom and into the nearest room, what he assumed to be his bedroom. It was big, luxurious, and inauspicious. It looked like a dentist lived there, or a serial killer, and the last time he checked Dean was neither. On the bed, laid out for him, was a pair of dark jeans and a white wife beater. The clothing was his size, and he assumed he'd put it out himself. He slipped the clothing on and continued his investigation of the room. He found a dresser with clean immaculately folded clothing. Most of it was his size. The bottom of the dresser revealed a drawer full of guns, pistols, shotguns, all locked behind a glass case. He couldn't remember the combination. One thing he could remember, however, was that they were his guns and he knew how to kill. It was a strange thing to remember suddenly. He continued to investigate the rest of the house to found it was quite large, and the rest of it was decorated in the same uninspired way. He found two picture frames on a small side table. One was of him and his brother. He could remember his brother, that much of his memory was still intact. They were standing side by side, grinning like idiots, behind them was Dean's car. He remembered his car. He picked up the other picture frame. In that one he was standing beside a man a few inches shorter than him and a couple of years older. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit and trench coat. They seemed happy beside one another, laughing, but Dean had no memory of who this man was. The house, wherever he was, was very quite. If there were any other inhabitants in it they were not home.

Just as that thought grazed his mind a figure flew through the window, knocking Dean to the ground. The two rolled around for a moment before the figure, much larger than Dean, got the better of him. Dean found that he was looking into the eyes of his little brother, "Dean! Thank god you're okay. We have to get out of here, now!" Dean was still really groggy, and just gaped at his brother as Sam tried to pull Dean up. Before either of them could make a further move the other glass windows to the room shattered and figures clad in full riot gear poured in through the windows and open doorways. Two figures in gas masks grabbed either side of Sam and shoved machine guns in his face.

Another figure gripped Dean's shirt and pulled him up to meet it's masked face. "Agent, report! Report damn it!" The figure ripped it's mask off, revealing a young brunette woman. She looked panicked as she shook Dean, who had no idea who she was or what she could be talking about. Another figure came beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "He doesn't remember anything, he's still suffering from the gas." She dropped Dean to the ground, who crawled back and tried to hoist himself up.

Another figure came up in front of Dean and pulled his mask off, revealing a middle-aged balding man, "Alright ladies, let's pack these two nitwits up and head to the basement. Let's go, let's go!" He demanded with a snarl towards the others. The two guards holding down his brother hauled him to a standing position and pushed him through the doorway. The other masked men cleared the room, looking through the closets and under the bed for anyone else.

Dean grabbed the authoritative looking man's arm, and demanded "Woah woah. What's going on here? My brother and I aren't going anywhere with you without some answers."

The other man raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Feisty for someone unarmed and outnumbered? Relax Princess, we work for the same company, Umbrella Corp. I'm Crowley, and we're the emergency response team. You've already met my right hand girl Ruby. We were called in two hours ago when the Umbrella Corp labs, down below this mansion were locked down from inside. The computer system, an A.I. System that goes by the name 'Mother' locked everyone in the lab and killed them by releasing some kind of virus. We were sent as areconnaissance team. You, Lovie, and your partner live in the mansion above the emergency exit. You're guards. Yeah your marriage is a sham, congratulations, your mother would be so proud." Crowley pushed Dean into an elevator which had been hidden behind a bookshelf until Crowley had forced Dean's hand onto a scanner revealing it.

"My mother's dead." That was one thing he could remember. Crowley just shrugged his shoulder's in reply as the rest of his team members filed in behind them. He waved for two men to stay and guard the entrance.

"Down we go!" Crowley forced Dean's hand to press the down button on the elevator. Dean pulled his hand back with a grunt. Dean couldn't remember who his 'partner' was, but he guessed that assumed the really fake house and the fake hospitality. He would never live in a place like that. Dean glanced to his brother nervously, who gave him one of his puppy dog looks that Dean felt he should be able to read, but couldn't. His memories were still very fuzzy, and even though he knew this man was his brother he couldn't parse together any recent memories of him that would suggest a familiarity and close relationship.

When the elevator stopped it opened to reveal a train with the Umbrella Corp logo. Crowley hustled the rest of his men onto the train, still pushing Dean's little brother along. Once they were on the train his men quickly started clearing each of the train cars. They heard a thump and opened the car responsible to reveal a figure flopping onto the ground. Dean instantly recognized it as the man in the other photo. "Honey I'm home!" Crowley sneered as Ruby helped the man sit up and slapped his face a few times to help him regain consciousness. Dean glared at Crowley and pulled the man from Ruby's abusive hands, resting his head in Dean's own lap. "Oh come on, tell me you don't recognize your fake husband?" Crowley smirked at Dean.

Dean could only gape at him, husband? Why the fuck would he pretend to be married to a man? His head began to throb as images fluttered to the front of his mind. _He's out for brunch with Sammy. They're drinking coffee and Dean slips a file across the table to Sam. Sam smiles brightly up at him, and nods silently before stuffing the file inside his jacket. Castiel- that was the man with the blue eye's name- came and sat next to Dean. He put his arm around Dean's shoulder and took a sip from Dean's own coffee without asking permission. Dean rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Castiel off of him. 'No chick flick moments, remember?' He demanded of Castiel who just laughed at Dean before kissing his cheek._

Sam pushed out of the guards hands, who tried to grab him again but Crowley just brushed them off. Sam knelt down beside his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Dean? What's going on?" He glanced around his shoulders, worriedly, but than didn't say anything. Dean just stared hard at his brother, trying to figure out what the look meant.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay."

The head in Dean's lap began to move. A groan emitted from down near Dean's crotch, and the vibrations it caused stirred a bit of muscle memory down below. He didn't know how, or why, or when he got over his gay freak, but at that moment he remembered he was fucking this man, Castiel. Castiel rolled his head over in Dean's lap and his eye's peeled open to look up at Dean. "Dean?" His plea was half desperation, half groan.

"Yea I'm here." Dean ran his finger's through the man's hair. He didn't know why such an act of intimacy felt normal, but it felt right. Castiel's groans transformed into moans, and he closed his eyes to the touch for a moment.

When Castiel's eyes flew open it was with panic and unfamiliarity. He pulled away from Dean, scooting himself towards the corner of the train car. His eyes flew to all the other figures in the room, and than back to Deans, "Where am I? I... I don't remember anything!"

"The gas must still be affecting him as well." Ruby replied without being asked.

Crowley just huffed, "I guess we'll leave these two lovebirds alone than, if they can't help us." Despite his words Crowley just turned his back to the three of them. Ruby rolled her eyes, and than muttered that she was going to check on the other cars before marching out.

Dean looked over to Castiel, and in a rough low voice reassured him, "It's going to be okay. Some gas erased our memories or something. We work here apparently."

Sam looked at Dean doubtfully, he still had the look on his face like he wanted to say something to Dean but couldn't, but now it was mixed with nervousness. Dean furrowed his brows, "Something up Sammy?" The nickname just rolled off his tongue. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it too felt normal, comforting.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me Sammy."

Dean grinned and slapped his brother on the back, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam mumbled back. He seemed more relaxed now, and Dean felt some normalcy creeping back to him.

Dean looked over as Castiel scooted closer to them. "I think I know you. I'm not sure how, but you're familiar to me." Castiel didn't tear his eyes from Dean's.

Dean grinned and held up his hand, revealing his ring, "We're fake married."

Castiel let out a huff of a laugh, "Figures. I'd finally find a man and it would be a hoax." He looked down at his feet in complete dejection. Dean felt sympathetic, especially because he was sure that he was actually sleeping with the guy, but he wasn't sure what their relationship was really like. Even if he did feel a certain sense of affection towards the guy.

Sam looked between the two of them, confused, "I don't think you guys understand..."

Before Sam could finish his statement the train came to a stop and Crowley's men started pushing the trio through the train doors and towards the entrance of the Umbrella Corp labs. Crowley's men started using jacks to wrench the doors of the lab open.


End file.
